Nessie's New School
by Raytwilight
Summary: Nessie goes to school even if she does not want to. She meets some interesting people and become friend with them. She falls in love. How will Jacob take that and how will her family deal with the changed Nessie.
1. Chapter 1

Nessie's POV

I wanted to yell, I wanted to run, I wanted to hit something. Emmett's name popped into my head. Sure he would let me hit him, but I would get into trouble with mom and dad.

Why are they making me go to school? Not only are they putting in a place with humans, but school of all places. I had been around a few humans but that did not count they all knew I was part vampire.

My mind scanned for excuses but nothing worked. I groaned.

" Hello Nessie, time to get up." Aunt Alice practically yelled as she dug through my closet. I groaned again. "Stop groaning." She said.

She put my clothes on a chair, and came over to me and ripped my sheets away from me. Making me fall off the bed in the process. "That should make you get up." She waited a bit for me to get up or say something. Now it was her time to groan, " Nessie get up honey, we all love you this is for your own good. Don't ruin this for me."

"Don't ruin what for you?" I asked quietly.

"My fun, ever since your mother became a vampire I have not gotten to dress anybody up, for anything good." She said calmly. I stayed still. This time she growled, "Nessie if you do not get up right now, I will force these clothes on you."

I got up, when Aunt Alice started making threats I knew, I had gone overboard. "Finally" She muttered.

After I got dressed I went downstairs. Esme was already making breakfast for me. "Stop, stop" I said, "I don't want anything to eat."

"Don't tell me your going on a hunger strike," To tell the truth I had thought about it, but no I was just not hungry. I nodded my head. "Have fun."

I mumbled under my breath. " I highly doubt that's possible." Behind me I heard my father chuckle. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, its just your just like you mother. She did not want to go to collage or get married, or"

"I know I know." Cut him off not wanting to hear the list of things that my mom and me would not do. I left him standing there and walk outside to get my car, standing their was Jacob Black, My best friend. I ran up to him and gave him a hug, " What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I decided to come and see you off to school. And possible drive you?" He asked.

"Do we get to take the motorcycle?"

"No." I stared to protest, but Jake cut me off, "We are not taking the motorcycle, it's to dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt and on the first day of school too. Like I said we can drive if you want to or walk?"

"Walk in this weather. That reminds me of my hair, its getting wet Alice will kill me if I ruined my hair. So lets get going." I told him as I stared walking to my car.

"I would never let her kill you."

"Not even if it killed you?"

"Not even if it killed me." He said a little to quickly, but it did not mater that what friend did right?

"Hey Jake,"

"What? Wait don't tell me your curious again?" He guessed.

"Yes, I am." I paused to see if he would guess, "Well tell me more about imprinting." He paused to look at my face.

"Well it' what the pack does. As you know. Basically when we see someone they stand out, they glow, they become the center of our universe." He said.

"Jake?"

"Yes Nessie,"

"Don't imprint on anyone." Don't know why I said it I just did. Jake looked surprised.

"Why, Nessie?"

"Because I don't want to lose you." I told as if was a fact and then I realized it was true. I did not want to lose him I wanted him all to myself. Was that selfish?

"Nessie, honey I already imprinted on someone." He said it while looking at me, with a worried expression on his face.

"Who?" I wanted to know, I wanted her to leave Jake alone, and I wanted him to myself. Jake pulled into the parking lot at my new school. I gulped. "Who?" I asked again.

"Nessie, I don't think your mother would want you to know, so please bring it up with her." He was begging. Jacob never begged.

" Bye Jake." I told him. He seemed glad that I was going to bring this up with my mom and not force him to tell me.

"Have fun." He called to me as he pulled away. I gulped again and started toward my new school. To bad for me I inherit my mother's clumsiness and fell, after a couple steps.

"Hey are you alright?" I heard someone call. He was over to me in no time at all, and held his hand out to help me up."

"I'm fine, it happens all the time." He tried to hide a laugh at this, but it didn't work I started walking away a frown on my face.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I glared at him, and kept walking. "I said I'm sorry." He stepped in front of me. "Let's get off on the right foot, I'm Adrian. And you are?"

"Renesemee, but call me Nessie." I was starting to feel better.

"Interesting name, so what's your first class?"

"English."

"Second?"

"Math."

"Third?"

"Art, and then lunch and then Social, and Science. Now you?"

"English, Drama, Art, Lunch, Social and P.E. That being said we are going to be late and on the first day of school too, come on. No point in not walking to class together."

We ran to class together, just in time for the bell. There were two seats left, one at the front next to a girl who looked like she just stepped out of a spa, and the other at the back of the class next to a guy with lots of piercings. That I was not happy about, it didn't look like Adrian was too. He took the one next to the kid in the back that left me with the girl in the front. I sat down next to her. "Hi" I said. She just looked at me like I was an idiot, and did I ever fell like one too.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As you probably know it's almost Christmas time (still one month but whatever), I will update this as many time as I can, but will not be able to update on Christmas break. That's when my parent kick me off the computer because I don't spend time with the family. If I can get on I will updated it but I'm not making any promises.

Nessie POV

"So Ness how was your morning class?" Adrian asked.

"Ness?" I asked.

"Yeah, it shorter. You know human get lazier and lazier each year." I laughed at that, some of us were all human, some half human, and some not at all human. Adrian grinned. That just made me laugh even more.

"What so funny?" He asked still grinning.

"Nothing," I managed to get out. As we walked out of the cafeteria line.

"Well whatever, come meet my influences."

"Influences?" I asked.

"Yeah, you like your friends influence you. So these are my influences." He laughed at my face because I was looking at him like he was crazy, which he is. As we got to the table He called out to his "influences."

"Hello people I know, this is Nessie. She's new here." I recognized a few people from some of my classes.

"Hello Nessie, my name is Avery." A girl with bright pink hair was talking.

"I'm David." A boy with disheveled blond hair said. He was kind of cute for a human.

"I'm Maya." Another girl with blond hair said, she had a book in front of her, but it kind of looked like she was related to David.

"These are all people I been friends with seen kindergarten, but not Avery."

"Ouch, that hurt Adrian." She said shaking her pink head.

"Just kidding, No I've been friend with Avery, since kindergarten too." Adrian told me but was more talking with Avery than me.

"Why don't you sit down? Or are you scared of us?" David says it to be sarcastic but he looked genuinely sad, as if I was going to be scared of him.

"No, I'll sit." I tried to think of something else to say, but I couldn't because David just sat there staring at me like I made the wrong choice sitting down with them.

"So, why did you come to this school, and were did you go to school before this?" David asked.

'Um well before I was home schooled and I came to this school because my parents made me." I told them.

"Well, well, well, looks like I can make fun for you for being home schooled. Hey everyone what are some good home schooling jokes?" Adrian asked. Even though everyone ignored him.

"Why home schooled?" David said.

"Um, well you will have to ask my parents for that one, cause I don't know." I said thinking of the best excuse that I could think of at the time.

"So whom do you live with?" David asked me. And everyone was already talking with someone else.

"Umm, My mom, my dad, My grandpa, my grandma, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle and sometime my best friend, and his family."

"Wow that a lot of people you must be crowded in your house." David guessed.

"No, not really, but we have a really big house, and no one wants to move out. We all are really close." I said it truthfully.

"I bet." He said as the school bell rang. "I see you later." He said but mare as a question.

"Yeah sure." I said, but inside I was still hoping that I could get out of school somehow.

In social, I sat next to Adrian. He talked during the whole thing and got in trouble, a couple times, plus he had to get moved. But that did not matter; he still talked to his neighbor even if he did not know him that well. In science, I was with the girl with pink hair, whose name I kind of forgot by now. When I got outside I saw Rosalie's car, a bunch of guys form our school surrounded it. Of course David and Adrian were there. "Hey" they said together "Do you know who owns this car?" David asked.

'Yeah I do, it in fact my ride. But my aunt Rosalie owns it. So if you don't mind I need to get to it now, before she gets pissed at me." I told them kin of annoyed that Aunt Rosalie, bought her car to school. And all so annoyed at Aunt Alice for letting her, knowing that she would.

"Hey, Nessie." Aunt Rosalie called to me, as I got into the car. We had to wait awhile because people were surrounding our so we could not get out, Aunt Rosalie, said that we should just run them over. I told her that would not be very good considering it's my new school and my first day; it's probably not a good thing to do. Now or ever. When we got home of cause it was no surprise that everyone was waiting for me. They asked questions like how was your day, what did you do, did you have fun, all I answer to which I said Ask Aunt Alice. They were pretty annoyed that I would not tell them, but they did make me go to school.

Sorry About the shortness. Hope you like it. And if you have any idea about what David and Adrian and Avery and Maya should be (ex. vampires, wolfs.) but please be creative and don't say vampires or wolfs. Plus not something stupid, please. I need Ideas.


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry won't be able to updated computers broken right now I'm somewhere else I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:Sorry for the wait, my computer broke. It is finally working again. It's a short chapter again sorry but will update soon with a longer chapter.

Nessie Pov

Of course by the time I went to bed everyone had bugged me so much I ended up telling them everything. It was still annoying, even if it's my family.

"Mom?" I asked.

"What dear?" She replied.

"Who did Jacob imprint on?' I asked as casually as I could.

"I'm not answering that." That was all she said.

"But mom I want to know." I wanted to beg. I mean how could Jacob imprint on someone? And who?

"No, now go to bed." She said. And I sulked off to bed.

I woke up to my alarm this time instead of Alice, but Alice had clothes set out. Of course. I got up and after I got ready, I went to eat. It was a surprise to see no one around the house. I looked at a letter that was written and posted right by my breakfast.

Dear Nessie,

We have gone out hunting. Have a good day at school, if you skip Alice will see and someone will deal with you and force you to go to school. Have fun and work hard.

Sincerely,

Your Family

That sound like Rosalie to me. I laughed if I did skip it would be Rosalie coming after me for not listening to her threat. I got into my car and sighed If found another note but this one is form Jacob.

Hello Nessie,

I'm sorry your mother did not tell you my imprint. Maybe she will tell you later if you bug her enough. Have a good day at school honey. I can't wait to see you I'm coming over for supper. I hate being away form your house.

Love you,

Jacob

I can't believe him. He puts a letter in my car, and does not even come to visit. At least he is coming by later today and can yell at him. But I don't understand why can't he tell me whom he imprinted on. I mean it's his choice not my mothers. Later Later I have to wait till later. Right now focus on driving to school. I dislike mom's truck why can't I get a new car like everyone else. No I'm still a kid.

I pull into the parking lot at school. Everyone I see is walking with someone. I look around for someone to walk with so I don't look like a loser. I spotted David. So I walked up to him but he looked like he regretted something it was the same look he gave me at lunch but this time he caught himself and his stopped it. But I could not keep from wondering what it was all about.

"Hey," David commented.

"Hello," I said

"Look you might want to stay away from us." David told me looking strait ahead.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because." He waited for me say something, but I just looked at him to say something more. He sighed, "Because we know things, because we do things, are doing things that we, no, I am not proud of. I don't want this." He looked at me. "But I do know that you are a good person. I know that I want your life, I know that I want to be a part of it, but not in these circumstances. Just stay away." He said.

"That does not explain why." I said Matter-of-factly.

David smirked, and chuckled a little. " Do you need to know why for you not to take a chance to run away from us?"

"I don't run away." I said the smirk on his face disappeared.

"You better get to class." he said, still not smiling. I nodded my head, and started to walk away when I heard him talking to someone else. I turn the corner and stopped, to listen.

"What the hell David?" It was Adrian.

"What?" He asked his voice calm.

"You warned her. Damit now she will take your little warning and stay away from us. Then it will be harder to get her." Adrian yelled as quietly as he could.

"Who said we have to get her?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Who the hell do you think?" Adrian said.

"Why?" David asked.

"Because she will destroy the world." Adrian said.

"She's a good person. Look they didn't know this until we got here so we probably had something to do with it." David whispered.

"She would have done this any way. And you know it she's a monster." Adrian Sniped.

"No she's not she's human." David said.

"She is not a human, she's a vampire." Adrian said.

I whipped around the corner. How did Adrian know that I was a vampire? But I was not a monster, was I? No now I can't leave them alone if I do they will tell won't they? I need to get to class. Before Adrian gets there.

I sat down with the girl that I sat with before. If I kept being late I'd be stuck here forever. A few minutes later Adrian came into class. The first thing he looked for was me I could tell. Did they know that I was listening? Once he met my eyes He smiled. And gave his hand a little wave. I did they same. I could only thing about my and David conversation and David's and Adrian's conversation. Before I knew it class was over.

Adrian came over to me, once we were out the door. "Hey, you know David did not mean any of that stuff." Adrian commented.

" I know." But I did not know, David sounded like he meant it.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok well I know I have not updated in a while, and I'm sorry but holidays are crazy for me. So once again sorry. Please Review. Thx.**

Nessie's pov

At lunch time I was so quiet, not like I normally am. All lunch the only thing I could think was how did they know? Do they know that I know that they know? Confusing, I know. But I observed them. And was pretty sure that they did not know. Because the hole lunch they kept asking if I was okay, and David was looking at me intently with that look. I was beginning to think that was the only look he knew. Also Adrian kept giving David looks like look she seems to be taking the warning, and look what you have done.

"Hey," David said, "Are you okay?" He asked seemingly genuine concerned.

"Why?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Cus, you aren't talking, you talk way more than this." Everyone else shot him a look that meant why are you being so clear.

"Well," I said, "I don't know" His eyes narrowed.

"Lair."

"Excuse me?" I asked, did he just say what I think he did.

"You heard me." David sounded cold as he talked, something that's always been there just not so hard. I just sat there waiting for my mouth to talk but it would not. He sighed, "Lair, I said Lair."

"I know, I know. "

"Then why did I have to repeat it?" He questioned.

"Because, I thought I was Dreaming." David smirked.

"So you dream about me calling you a liar. What a intelligent Dream."

"What did you hear?" He asked. That's when I froze. This made him loses the smirk. Now knowing that I did hear something. David shook his head "I Told you take my warning, to run we aren't safe. Now you herd something, now we can't let you go." Everyone's including mine mouths dropped. "Run," He whispered. And I did I got up and ran.

I took a few steps, before turning my heads in time to see a real smile from David, Then Adrian get up and hit him on the back of the head. He then turned around talked for two seconds. Then they all took off running after me. "Damit." I muttered

**A/N: sorry for the really short chapter but I wanted it to end hear, and leave you hanging. I will updated, In a few days or hours but I love to leave people hanging.**


	6. AN I am really really sorry!

**A/N- I am really sorry!!!!!!!! Really Really Sorry I hope you forgive me? One day at least… I have no excuses this time my computer did not break down (well it did but that wouldn't have stopped me from writing it.) The reason I have not been writing this story is I got back into the more Bella/Edward fan fiction rather then Nessie/ Jacob fan fiction. Me not updating was incredible rude and mean, even more so since I left you guys hanging. I am writing as hard as I can this winter break to finish this story. I will finish the story in the next chapter (unless you guys want otherwise), which will be super long. It'll be my belated Christmas present to you guys, and you guys have one of my reader's queenie to thank. And I need to thank queenie too for showing me that people still read my story and I should update. I plan to get the next chapter put up sometime in the New Year. Once again I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me!!!!!!!**


End file.
